Preserving a Memory
by Otoha
Summary: After years of separation Team 7 is finally reunited only to find out that preserving a memory is not as easy as it seems. NaruSaku and SasuSaku Love Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Preserving a Memory.

Summary: After years of separation Team 7 is finally reunited only to find out that preserving a memory is not as easy as it seems. Naru/Saku/Sasu.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, obviously.

* * *

Chapter One: 

She didn't always love Naruto 'in that way'. The way that came with kisses and hugs. And if you asked her, Sakura would openly admit it. He was her best friend. Someone who had seen her at her worst times and even her best ones. Someone who she thought would be the worst to make a lover. But as she laid there in his bed, their bed, she would also admit that the heart is a funny thing. It could change even without someone knowing.

This did not make her a bad person though.

'You can't pick who you love' Naruto would whisper that to her all the time whenever she would ask him why he picked her. Sure Hinata had come around as a prospect for his love but Sakura would always be there as Nartuo's shadow.

At first she felt selfish for wrecking what could have been a very happy and normal relationship between Hinata and Naruto. After all they did try to date many years ago but every time that she saw them together she would find some way to break them apart. It made her feel sick inside and even caused her to become nauseas. Many nights were spent with her head supported on the toilet seat in her small apartment while he held her hair. She would claim that it was a stress sickness she contracted from working too hard at the hospital. But she knew it was her own consciousness eating her emotions making her feel like a worthless person, to take away his deserved happiness. He would always wipe her mouth and hold her when it was done.

'You just need to stop working so hard Sakura-chan. Your not a bionic women.' And then he would smile in his goofy way which made the lies unbearable and the bile in her stomach take another turn around her stomach before it was back up her esophagus. But it didn't last forever. She could not spend the rest of her life perched in front of a toilet flushing her guilt away and when she first confronted Naruto about it, about what she had been doing his reaction was immediate separation from her life

He did not speak with her from months after the confession and Sakura thought she had lost him forever. He dedicated all his time on S-rank missions that would take him on journeys around to different villages, deep into enemy territories and god knows where else. It was when he was gone for so long that Sakura realized her true feelings for the blonde haired anbu. That's right, he was an anbu during this time of isolation from him. One of the top ranking ones. He had grown into a very respectable young man and his dream of Hokage was not one that seemed too far off anymore.

She tired to replace him with others but her thoughts and feelings would always return to him. When he would return from his long missions Sakura always made sure that she was the one who would fix him up even if he would not look at her or make a sound until she left the hospital room. It stayed this way for 10 months, almost a full year before he finally opened his mouth to her. It was really unexpected and Sakura nearly dropped the bandages in her hands when he said her name after such a long time.

It was right after a 3 month mission to Sand to help Gaara and the others over turn some rebellions in that village. It did not really require Naruto's help but the Kazekage had requested his presence and Naruto who was still avoiding things in Konaha jumped at the chance when it was presented to him by Tsunade.

Sakura did not know all the details about the mission as it was classified information but it had left Naruto with some loss of sight, at least when he tired to look far away. Up close he could make up shapes and even small typed words on a page from a volume of Icha Icha Paradise which Tsunade had caught him looking at after finishing a treatment on him. It had not taken him all but 5 seconds of her turning her back on him before she found him with his nose pressed up against the pages squinting to read the erotic text before him.

'To much time in the sun and sand.' Tsunade had informed Sakura when she was briefing her on his condition. 'Need to keep his eyes bandage so he does not go about straining them too hard. He actually does not need them bandage but knowing Naruto he would probably strain them while trying to read the next copy of Icha Icha Paradise in the dark after the lights in his hospital room were out which I already caught him doing.'

It was these pointless bandages that actually gave Sakura a second chance with Naruto. She had convinced Kaori who was a nurse at the hospital to let her sneak in with her while she was suppose to be re-bandaging him up for the night. She had been longing to see him again and even hear from him again even if the conversation was not meant for her. So she waited for Kaori to step into the room and came in right after her.

'Hello Naruto, I came to give you a fresh set of bandages.' Sakura remember the nurse saying. Naruto had not said anything in response instead his head was already facing Sakura's direction. Sakura remembered her heart stopping then at that moment all those years ago.

'You know Sakura…' His voice was emotionless at first she remembered. 'It's really rude not to announce when you have entered a room.' And then it turned into a light laugh.

Five years from that day and here she was now. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and she knew he had woken up when his hands started to make their way through her now long again hair. It got stuck on his wedding ring and pulled a bit causing Sakura to mumble.

"Idiot…." Her word was nonchalant and she turned over and looked up to Naruto as the light from the blinds in their bedroom filtered in the morning sun. His head was resting on hand which was proped up by his elbow. His hair which was kept a bit longer was flatted from a night of sleep.

"Not the most romantic thing to hear when you wake up Sakura-chan." Naruto teased her with a smug look on his face his teeth in a big cat like grin.

"Well maybe if you did not wake me up by pulling my hair out I would not have to greet you with such an endearment." She poked his nose with her index fingerexaggerating certain wordsas she started to lecture him about the fine art of waking a women. More like the fine art of waking Sakura.

It was moments like this thateven though Sakura had not always loved Naruto 'in that way', she did now. But it was also moments like this that were soon to disapear. For it had been manyyears since acertainsharingan using man would have admitted to not loving Sakura 'inthat way'.

* * *

Author's Note: 

This fiction will be a Naru/Saku/Sasu fic. The timeline might be a bit jumpy but I want to deliver as much past and present as I can to round out this story. Thank you for reading my first fic. Constructive comments welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke's mission in life was simple when explained in one word, revenge. But the real reality of everything was not as simple as that one word. It required him to shut out everything in his life that could have been seen as normal. It required him to admit for the longest time that he did not love Sakura 'in that way'.

He had been through so much over the last 13 years away from Konoha. Orochimaru had lured him into his world. Trained him, twisted him to fit his plan for immortality but was over all unsuccessful in actually taking Sasuke completely away from Konoha forever. Sasuke was not as foolish as everyone might think for leaving in the first place. Orochimaru offered him power and he delivered it to him over the years. Sure he knew that it would not come without a price to pay but Sasuke was still puzzled on what that price would eventually end up being. When it came time for the body hop Orochimaru had miscalculated one factor. Sasuke was not one to give up on his mission. His simple revenge did not require him to lose himself completely to Orochimaru in both mind and body.

He remembered his rebellion against the snake Senin. It had started out like a day like any other. He woke before the sun rose and started his morning exercises. He had figured something was up when Kabuto for the last couple of days had not engaged him with any bickering or arguments. Instead, when Sasuke would make snide remarks to him about being more then just a 'henchmen' for Orochimaru he would smirk and say nothing. There was also the different behavior that Sasuke was receiving from Orochimaru who was starting to grill him for any information about his Sharingan. How much chakara he gave to them each time he activated them. A lot of technical things that seemed very trivial to Sasuke for Orochimaru to know.

"You never seemed to be this interested in my Sharingan this much before Orochimaru. I would hate to think that you're starting to have alternative motives now for my presence here." His words were very questioning to Orochimaru.

"I have been spoiling you lately with all my secrets. I only think that it is right that I start to learn some of yours. To feel what it would be like to be with your gift… Or even to be you." His words started to sound hissed. He was getting angry withhow Sasuke was questioning him yet again. He already had escaped the last body switch when he was 16 but he was not about to let him escape this fate again. Kabuto and him had it planned out this time better. Sasuke was to become his new host no matter what.

"Its attitude like that that I am going to be happy to silence." Kabuto whispered as he jabbed a needle into the cursed seal on Sasuke neck. "Its lights out for you Uchiha."

From that moment on to Sasuke there was darkness and to this day he did not know all the details of what had happened. All he could piece together was an inner battle like something was trying to rip him in half. Separate him from what he knew and was. But even through all that he remembered hearing and seeing them. They were calling to him. Begging him to fight, to give up his revenge and let the anger in his heart go. It was a blur of yellow and pink that Sasuke would claim saved him that day as cliché as that might sound. And that's why he was returning to them. To her, to him. The only people that were left in his life that wanted him accepted them and were there for him. It meant he would have to give up his simple revenge. But after all these years Sasuke was ready to accept it. Besides, revenge didn't always have to happen alone without the company of those he loved. Those he would now admit to love 'in that way'.

Sasuke did not think that he would ever make it back to see the gates of his home village ever again. His journey had been so long and he thought it would be everlasting at times. From Orochimaru back to Konoha was many years of repentance. Many years of running. He had created quite the place for himself in the bingo book but no one knew him to be an Uchiha but instead he was a fragment of sound. It bothered him that he had reduced himself to being another dog of the sound. So he opted during this time to travel as an unknown.

But there it was. The outer gates of Konoha. He did not know how to approach it. He was surprised that he had not been intercepted already by someone from Leaf. He was close, maybe even too close. This thought was short lived though as a senbon pierced the back of his neck. Darkness once again.

* * *

Naruto could smell breakfast cooking as he rolled over in his bed. Sakura had gotten up before him after he pulled her hair that morning. She was always a better morning person then he was. But as soon as the aroma of crisp bacon reached his nose he was up pulling up a pair of his blue jounin designated pants as he stumbled into the kitchen. His foot slipped a bit on the tie in their kitchen causing Naruto to make a very ungraceful seat at the dinning room table. 

"Always ever graceful…" Sakura said as she turned over a piece of bacon. She did not even look over her shoulder as she laughed to herself.

"Sakura-chan! You're picking on me so much this morning." He whined. "But I guess I will forgive you… AS long as I get an extra piece of bacon on my plate." A big goofy grin followed his request. A grin that always seemed to persuade Sakura into things, even their marriage.

"Mr. Uzumaki… You are simply hopeless… I thought I gained a husband, not a pet that begs for extra servings." She turned around at this with two plates of food in her hands. And sure enough when Naruto looked at his plate there was another piece of bacon.

Having Sakura to cook him a full breakfast was one of the best things he had to admit about having her as a wife. No more lumpy outdated milk would ever fill his glass. Instead it was replaced with freshly squeezed orange juice. Well as fresh as a carton of juice could be. Sakura could cook but she was not that much of a homemaker and Naruto was not one to be picky. After all she was a very busy women now. He was even surprised that she had the time to marry him and make him one of the happiest men in Konoha and the most envied. Top medic, number one surgeon, Tsunade had guided Sakura to surpassing her as a medical nin in Konoha. Sakura's days were spent in the hospital now instead of on the battle field and Naruto was truly grateful for it. To many times had he witnessed his close friends almost lose the ones that they loved right in front of their eyes in active combat. Not that Sakura would not be able to handle herself in any type of danger. She had proved to save his hide on many different occasions.

He finished up his breakfast as he patted his stomach which was now full and satisfied. Sakura was already ready to start a shift at the hospital being fully dressed in her medic uniform.

Naruto decided that it was about time he himself got ready. He was on leave for a while from Anbu. Wanted a break from the missions not because they were hard or he was in any trouble by the Hokage but because Naruto was starting to feel that his skills could be used else wear like at the local academe. At first Sakura had laughed at the idea of Naruto being in charge of the next generation of ninjas. He was probably teaching them such unless techniques are his 'Sexy no Jutsu.' God knows he did not need to be spreading that among the male youth. But his reasons for taking a break were to give back what Konoha had given him. To try and find a child like he was when he was a child all alone until he met Iruka. He wanted to give the same support and care that his former teacher had granted him. He even thought about forming his own team of misfit Genin.

"I will see you later." Sakura yelled from the front door of their apartment as she was just about to leave. Don't be late again to the academy! You remember how we used to feel when Kakashi used to show up late. A Chalk bush over a doorway was not invented by us and unless you want to scrub a hair full of chalk out of your hair again I suggest you get moving Naruto." She straightened her shoes a bit more before she reached for the door knob. However, before she could full turn the handle she was knocked with her back to the door as Naruto pressed himself up against her with his lips on her.

"Have a good day" he whispered. She nodded her head with a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Sakura! Report immediately to the emergency ward." Tsunade's voice was horse and it made Sakura startto run. She was only this serious when it came to really pressing and important manners. She saw Shizune in the hall and before Sakura could even think about greeting her Shizune had ordered her to a room.

"B-2 STAT!" Sakura nodded her head, turned a corner and then swung the door to the room open. It was there that she stopped. That her heart almost stopped. She could not believe what she was seeing in front of her laying in the bed. His black hair was longer. His face, aged by time but his eyes remaining the same.

"Sasuke-kun…" Tsunade looked to her as well as Sasuke. His eyes were unemotional and at the sight at her he straightened up in the bed. "This… can't… I…" The words were just not coming out as she looked between Sasuke and Tsunade. Tsunade took the clue of Sakura utter overwhelmed nature and walked over to her student gripping her shoulder. Tsunade was at a lost for words too. Sasuke coming back was not welcoming. Was he a spy? Or was he really back? Any and all trust for this man was gone in her mind. But those matters were not the ones that were the most pressing right now.

"He has been told to come here…" Tsunade gave one last reassuring squeeze of her students shoulders before she walked past her and out the door. "He is not to leave the room." She closed the door behind her and the most uncomfortable silence followed. It was finally Sasuke that made the first move. He slid out of the hospital bed and over to Sakura who just stood there watching his moves. Tears were flowing out of her eyes now and she could not even remember when they had started to flow in the first place.

"Sa-" His arms were immediately around her from that point on. And it was not until Naruto came flying into the room that Sakura even knew what was going on.

Naruto had come flying into the room only to find someone clinging to Sakura, his Sakura for dear life almost.

"Let go of my…" His fist were up and held back ready to strike. He did not even see who was holding his wife in such a manner. All he knew was that he had been called to the hospital on terms of great urgency.

"You would not hit and old friend would you?" Sasuke asked with a laugh. Naruto stopped his attack as he saw Sasuke release Sakura from his grasp.

"No… I don't believe it!" Naruto screamed at first. It made Sakura jump and tears started to stream out of her eyes even harder. Tears of joy, anger, frustration, at this moment she did not know. Naruto had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him as Sasuke stood there trying to figure out his next move. Naruto was in shock they all were.

"Naruto…" Her voice cracked a bit. "Its him! There is no doubt… I have no doubt about it." She took his hand that was clutching onto her wrist and gripped it firmly trying to bring Naruto back down to the planet that they were all not standing on together in the same room. A concept that had been so foreign to this team. Sakura's emotions were out of control she did not know what to do.

"I need to get out of here…" She gasped she ran from the room breaking Naruto's grasp he had on her. Sasuke watched her go and turned to move back onto his bed. He was still in no shape for a reunion like this. Naruto just stood there watching him unaware of what to say. What to do. A sense of anger rushed over him at first. 'How dare he come here…' was one of his first thoughts. But his over all emotion was relief…

The two did not go exchanging a word for a good hour. They just sat there in each others presence trying to form the words that were exploding within them.

"Sakura did the right thing by running out of the room… She was always they smarter one of us…" It was Sasuke who ended the silence first. Naruto just looked up at him his eyes were puffy and red. It was like the day he left him again this feeling. Sasuke knew that this was not going to get anywhere like this.

"You know Naruto… I left Konoha , I left you, I left her and I'm sorry." Sasukes voice was firm at first but it faltered when Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"Did you accomplish what you were after?" Naruto question.

"No… And I probably never will… But I accept that. When Orochimaru was trying to take me I realized that my future should not remain in chasing the past and chasing my brother. It should be spent here with you. I understand if you will not be able to forgive me so easily. We left on the worst terms ever possible. You were the real brother tome that I should have been chasing after all the way back to Konoha. Instead I left you with a broken heart and god knows what I left Sakura with. But I am here now my friend. I finally chased after the right person after all this time. And I…" It was getting harder and harder for Sasuke to continue. This emotions which were bottled for so long within in him were starting to over flow.

"Hey you big dobe…" Naruto chuckled. "It does not matter… You're here now. We all get lost sometimes but as long as we come back to where our friends are... our family is..."

"Hey, just because I was gone does not mean that you get to replace me and use my sayings dobe."

Naruto chuckled a bit. Just like it used to be. That was what he wanted right now.

"I just hope that she will feel the same way. After all these years…She sure had matured into something else. I can't even being to explain how I feel about her."

Naruto's heart sank. Was he suggesting what he thought he might be suggesting?

"So many years were spent with revenge driving me. It stopped me from doing a lot of things Naruto." He looked at his hands are the fidgeted with the blanket on his hospital bed. It scared Naruto to see this side of Sasuke.

"It stopped me from being able to admit things. And now that I am back and I have held her within my arms it seems so much simpler then revenge."

"What does?"

"Loving her."

* * *

Authors Note 

Thank you so much for thoes who reviewed my story so far. I am excited to see that there is an interest in this story. Endless Snow, Tokyogirl12, hinan0, Songstress of Victorymy greatest thanks to you guys for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura could not focus for the next couple of hours at the hospital. It had all just been too much for her. And when Tsunade caught her making some mistakes while she was making her rounds in the hospital Sakura was ordered to take the rest of the day off. But she did not have the strength to go home and there was no way that she would return to Sasuke's room. Instead she found herself just sitting in her office at the hospital staring at a clock on the wall. Her head started to pound to the stead rhythm of the ticks.

_Tick_

'What is going on?' She clutched her head her eyes were red and puffy. There were no more tears left in her only this feeling of absolute nothing. It would be a joke for her to welcome him with open arms as if the last 13 years had never happened.

Tock

'Why did he come back? But more importantly what will that mean to us?' She gripped her hair pulling at it gentle trying to calm herself. Her breath was still erratic.

Tick

'Why am I sad?' She lowered her head to the desk that was in front of her as it was to heavy for her to hold up any more. Her hair pooling around her face.

Tock

'Its because of Naruto…'

Tick

'NO! Its not that I love Naruto now…' Her head shot up at this thought. There was no doubt in her mind that she had replaced Sasuke in her heart with Naruto now. There were so many memories that she had shared with Naruto that she could not erase them. Even if a small part of her still longed to be with Sasuke.

Tock

"WHY!" She screamed her fits landing on the wooden desk in front of her. Some of the papers on her desk scattered and then landed on the ground. It was at that point that Tsunade entered her office.

"I thought I would find you here kid…" Sakura watched her making her way to the front of her desk picking up some of the papers that had landed on the ground.

"Maybe I don't was to be found…" Tsunade sat on the desk and look at her former student placing the papers in a neat pile in front of Sakura. She could not handle seeing her former student like this. She always thought of Sakura as a daughter as cliché as it was. She needed to lighten the mood.

"You're a total mess… Here…" She held out a cloth to Sakura and then started wiping at her face as if she was a toddler covered with dirt. "There… Now you're a little bit more respectable." A sad smile crossed Tsunade's lips.

"How is he?" Sakura's eyes were turned down and the smile that Tsunade had put on was never received.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto has been in there with him… I think I actually heard laughing coming from there when I last walked pass."

"How could he be laughing at a time like this?" Sakura clenched her hands in her lap.

"You know Naruto Sakura. He will always find the best in every situation that he is faced with. Probably one of the reasons that the thought of him becoming the next Hokage is not that strange after all. You should draw on that strength of his right now. You seem to need it."

"What is going to happen to Sasuke."

"Well… its not going to be easy for him to be re-introduced into the village. There are a lot of people who are not going to accept him back so easily."

"Yeah…" Sakura laughed forcefully. "Like me…"

"Don't think that I myself am not weary of him either…After all this time to have him come back suddenly. It's not something that I can over look so easily as Hokage. I have to worry about him being a threat to the village returning this way." Sakura nodded her head at Tsunade's words. She was right. There was a little bit of suspicion with Sasuke returning so suddenly.

"Do you think this could be Orochimaru work?"

"I don't know Sakura. I am just as confused as you when it comes to Sasuke now. He will not be able to walk around so freely though and before you came in I was letting him know the terms of his statues in Konoha. Reminding him that it will most likely be unthinkable for him to return here without any punishment."

"What type of punishment will he recive?" Her voice sounded worried.

"That's for the village to decided. He was a traitor after all."

"But is he still one?"

"I don't know Sakura. That's why for the time being Saskue is going to be under heavy surveillance."

"Naruto has already offered to let him stay with you guys."

"What?" A look of horror came over Sakura's face. "Did… Did Naruto tell him about us? About our marriage?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, "Would it matter if he did?"

"No!" Her answer was fast and unhesitant. "Never, I love Naruto now and always. Sasuke coming back will not change anything."

"Then why are you hiding in here?" Tsunades hands were on her hips.

The question struck Sakura hard and she jumped up out of the office seat.

"Your right! I must face him. I must show him how things are right now. I must support him too. It's selfish to only think about myself when he is suffering we all are." Sakura gathered her hair into a pony tail. "Let me take over his treatment from now on."

Tsunade was hesitant at first. "Are you sure your ok with that now?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for the talk Tsunade it has made things a bit clearer for me now. I think I will go see him now." Sakura straightened her clothing out and Tsunade nodded her head to Sakura and then watched as her former student made her way out of the office.

"I hope everything will be ok for you three… It's funny how history seems to repeat itself. You were just luckier then I was. Your team came back to you so maybe there is hope."

Sakura reached Sasuke's hospital room for the second time that day. This time she was calm and prepared. Prepared to face him, her past. She pulled back the door to find the room empty of everyone but Sasuke who turned his attention from the window to Sakura when she entered. She slowed down as she approached him. Where was Naruto? She was ready to face him but wanted Naruto there for support.

"Naruto had to go to head quarters…" Sasuke said to Sakura as he notice her stop when she did not see anyone else in the room with him. "Can't believe that dope actually made anbu. And you, your quite accomplished yourself I hear. Top medic? I knew that you had it in you."

"Well you can accomplish things if you just stay…" She trailed off a bit when she noticed the hurt in Sasuke's eyes. She did not mean to sound as cold as it had when the words started to flow from her mouth. She had come to talk to him not put him down and remind him that he was a traitor to many people. There was silence for a while as Sakura watched Sasuke fiddle the blanket of his bed. His eyes we cast down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" She stopped again when she noticed that Sasuke's nervous fiddling had caused some of his bandages to unravel. It made her scared these human emotions that he was allowing her to see. He used to be so cold and removed before.

"Stupid bandages…" He muttered. He was getting frustrated and irritated and it caused Sakura to chuckle. Sasuke stop when he heard the wonderful sound of her laugher. Something that he had been longing to hear again for a while now. All the women that he had had while he was away never could comfort him with one laugh. They would try but after Sasuke had used them he would regret it and curse his manly urges. A lot of the times he would call out Sakura's name while the other women were with him. Most of them did not care. Instead the would reply in surly voices.

"Yes…. I am your little cherry blossom." He would be brought back to his sense and usually through the girl off his body, toss her some money and her wrinkled kimono.

"Let me help you with those… After all I am the expert here." Sakura smiled and then turned around. It snapped him out of his memory of the others he had been with. That part of his life was behind him. And what was ahead of him was standing right in front of him now. Her now long again hair tossed from sided to side as she was rummaging through a tray of medical tools for some new bandages. It almost rivaled his in length now. Sasuke knew one thing though as he looked at the length of her hair, as soon as he was out of this hospital and back into the Uchiha mansion he would be getting rid of these long locks. They reminded Sasuke of him. The reason that he was now on bad terms with Sakura. But even if she was as nervous and quite around him as he was she he could not help but want to reach out and touch her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, have her know that he never forgot about her. And that's what made him make his move while she had his back to him.

It had shocked her at first that she dropped her bandages. Sasuke had caught her off guard when he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He should not even be out of bed but wounds had never stopped the Uchiha before. The closeness of their bodies made Sakura's heart flutter. This feeling of being in his arms was something that her childhood fantasies had dreamed. And now it was happening. But there was a problem that was attached to these feelings of excitement in Sasuke's arms. It weighed her down on her ring finger and made Sakura snap out of her trance.

'Naruto' Sakura thought to herself. And her posture frozen in an instance. Sasuke, however, was to immersed within her body and being that he did not even notice Sakura's frigid stance.

"This is what I have missed the most about Konoha." His faced was pressed into the back of her pink locks. He inhaled the sent of her cherry blossom shampoo. How like Sakura to be a walking cliché and use this fragrance on her hair.

"Cherry Blossoms… I always felt the most at piece in their presence." His words were soft and too alluring for Sakura to handle. She felt as if the band on her ring finger was growing tighter and heavier. The guilt of their current position was pulling her down.

'Naruto…' Sakura thought again. How long had she wished for a moment like this from Sasuke. Its was alien to her, the thought of him expressing his emotions to her. The thought that he was holding her and begging her for something. Little did he know it was something that he could now never have of her. She loved him too much. She loved his goofy smile, the way he always snuggled into her side wanting to be the one held after one of their love making sessions. She loved Naruto and Sasuke was just to late in her mind and heart. But he did not know or at least Sakura guessed that when Sasuke said his next whispered sentence into the shell of her ear.

"I told Naruto before that I came back here to finish the restoration of my clan. And I know now Sakura… You're the one that I want to help me."

'NO!' Sakura thought to herself. She could feel his grip tightening around her even more. It started to become unbearably for her.

"Sakura… I need to tell you something…"

'Sakura stop him!' She screamed at herself. She needed to stop him before he said something that they would all regret.

"Sakura," Sasuke started again. "I…" He paused long enough for Sakura to gasp and scream.

"NO!" Tears started to steam down her face now. It shocked Sasuke but he did not let go. Instead his knees underneath gave way and Sakura came down with him. Both were kneeling on the floor Sasuke released her when he felt the cool tiled floor beneath him.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He choked. He was crying too now. He had to. It was the only way he could express anything right now. There they were both a mess on the ground. Sasuke now gripping at Sakura sides. His head was buried into her stomach and was resting slightly on her lap as he leaded forward. "I'm sorry Sakura… I just cant help it." He paused and then gasped. "I just can't help loving you."

She was not ready for this. She did not know what to do. He was so broken in front of her. It scared her. He reminded her of herself. During the time that she had begged Naruto to take her back. All she had wanted then was a comforting set of arms and that is what she was going to be giving him. But Sakura did not notice one thing amidst all this anguish.

He had come in after hearing her scream. After hearing his wife scream. And there he witnessed it. His best friend and his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of bleach had penetrated Naruto's nose when he had entered the hospital again that day for a second time. Naruto was calmer this time and more concentrated. He listened to his foot steps on the sterilized ground. He needed to go see Sasuke again. Make sure that he was not dreaming and that his friend had actually returned to him. It was too surreal the sound of his foot steps mixing with the noses of the hospital around him. The white washed walls of the hallway and this sense of being complete again now that the team was joined together again it was a joy overload. The famous team 7 reunited again, and this time Naruto would make sure that there would never be a split between them ever again. History would stop repeating itself from this moment on. But there was a problem still that needed to be over come if Naruto was going to keep his team together again. This problem was his wife. Sakura had ran away and it had concerned Naruto at first but he figured that it would be the best to let her sort out her emotions on her own. It was probably not one of his smartest moves not going to see if she was ok right after she had stormed out of the room. But Sasuke…

"She is most likely in her office." He said to himself as he rounded another corner in the hallway. It seemed like the most logical place to find her at this moment. Naruto pasted some nurses and doctors as he made his way to her office. He reached the door marked Dr. Uzumaki and opened it to find it empty.

"Dr. Uzumaki left to see go see Mr. Uchiha some time ago Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto turned to see what seemed to be a new intern at the hospital. He nodded his head in thanks and then started to make his way back to the west wing of the hospital to where Sasuke was.

When he reached the door to Sasuke's Hospital room Naruto could see the distorted figures of pink and black forms. He smiled to himself and then open the door to find his wife and his best friend on the floor together embracing one another for dear life.

"Well I did not think I would come into the room and see you guys on the ground already embracing one another," Naruto chuckled. His hands brushed at his long bangs and then found their way to his hips. "Moving a little to fast now aren't we you two? It has not even been a day."

Sakura head shot up at Naruto words. Some ninja she was not even sensing that he had come into the room. But then again she was to busy in the extremely tense situation to really notice. Except, why was she so suddenly angry at herself? She had nothing to hide from Naruto. Did she? But most importantly what on earth was he talking about that they were moving to fast. The whole situation was already unbearably and now her husband was making weird but calm suggestions about a possible relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked up and then sat up once he noticed Naruto in the room.

"She… Sure knows how to bring a man to his knees crying…" He wiped at his face a bit with the back of his hand. Naruto was still not used to this Sasuke. He was so calm and full of many emotions that he was letting out for them to witness. It was still too foreign from his cold vengeful self from before.

"So where did you end up running off to for so long?" Sasuke asked as he stood up. He offered a hand to Sakura but she refused it and rose all on her own. She started to fix her clothing and run her hands through her hair.

"Oh well… I ran into an old friend while I was at headquarters." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin.

* * *

"Your student is back… The one we figured all but dead to Konoha" There was silence from Kakashi as he looked at the bowl of ramen that was in front of him. He had found it odd that Naruto had seeked him out and asked him to have lunch with him but shook it off and figured that Sakura had not made him a lunch today and was looking for a cheap and fast way to get a meal. He had done it before on many occasions because Naruto still even in wedded bliss had a way of pissing of Sakura every now and then leaving him without any food. He never figured it was to deliver the news that the past had come back to Konoha.

"Where was he found?" Kakashi looked into the cup of green tea that was next to the now empty bowl of ramen.

"Some scouts picked him up outside of the walls of the village."

"That's a bit odd don't you think? After all Sasuke is not a weak ninja."

"He was badly hurt."

"eh… Even still…"

There was silence between them again and Kakashi could see that there was something deeply wrong with Naruto. He should be over the moon that his best friend and self proclaimed brother had final come home but instead he was quiet and very un-Naruto like. And then it hit him.

"How did she take it?" Kakashi inquired about Sakura as he took another sip from his cup rotating it in his hands when he was finished.

"How do you think?"

"She got out of the room pretty much before Sasuke could say anything. Perhaps it was for the best too."

"Why what did he say to you?"

"Oh nothing just confessed his love for my wife." Naruto said it so casually and it bothered Kakashi as he took one last gulp of his green tea.

"Did you tell him?"

"No" Naruto looked down at the napkin that was in his hand. At the start of the meal it had been in one piece folded nicely but now it was twisted.

"Why not? He deserves to know…" There was such disbelief in Kakashi's voice.

"I could not tell him even if I wanted to right now. I just don't know what it would do to him." Naruto twisted the napkin again his eyes still cast down.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He so out of character right now. A complete and total emotional mess and who wouldn't be after all the hardships he has been handling on his own for many years."

"He said he wanted to marry her… That he was here to take her as his. I trust Sakura-chan its just…" Another twist followed for the napkin in Naruto's hands.

"She wont leave you if that is what your thinking Naruto. Sakura had pushed the part of her heart that was filled with Sasuke into her memories. She would not have married you if she was just going to leave you if or when Sasuke returned."

"And I know that! That's not my problem…" Naruto twisted it one more time and then the napkin gave way and ripped into two halfs in his hand.

"Then what is?", Kakashi question. He started to rub at the temples of his forehead. Had his student gotten more stupid?

"The truth!" Naruto exclaimed throwing the halfs of the napkin in the air now.

"I don't follow…"

"When I was talking to Sasuke he told me something. He said he just wanted to take Sakura and return to the way that things were before he left and I neglected to tell him that that might be a bit impossible since Sakura was already married…I just nodded my head and said nothing."

"That's quite foolish of him to think… And even more foolish for you to not say anything. "

"Sensei!"

"Well it is Naruto. You can't ever return to the past once it has occurred. That's why it is called 'the past'" Kakashi was really irritated at this point. Even though Naruto had grown a bit from his obnoxious childish ways before he was still had a long way to go. They all did.

"He's just trying to preserve a memory Kakashi... You should be the last person to call that foolish after all the time that you spend at the memorial." Naruto's fist hit the counter in front of them and it startled the waitress other side and she dropped the cup that was in her hand. Lucky enough Kakashi managed to catch it and place it back into her hands before any of the green tea in it could sip. He muttered a quite thank you and then started to finish Naruto's lecture in life.

"That's different Naruto. That's safeguarding a memory so that the people are never forgotten for their sacrifices. And you would be wise to watch what your saying from now on in this conversation. I will allow a lot of things to be said…"

"He's my best friend, they both are. And I want to bring them both happiness." Naruto's head dropped again. He had angered his old Sensei and he was not happy that he had done so.

"What are you suggesting then?" Kakashi asked placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Helping him preserve the memory even if it is for a little while."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By giving him Sakura."

"Do you know what your suggesting?" Kakashi's hand gripped Naruto' s shoulder and his turned him around so that they were now looking enough in the eyes.

"He's fragile right now. I can't let him break any further right now. I am not suggesting that He takes her forever, just for a while till it is the right time to tell him about her and I."

"The right time is now Naruto."

"No Sensei, it isn't." Naruto shook his head removing Kakashi's hand which was almost in a death grip now on his shoulder.

"I don't know what your thinking Naruto but this plan of yours will no doubt end in more pain then it will actually save."

Naruto was silent now. He did not mean to fight with his former Sensei but Kakashi was just not understanding that his intensions were good.

"I have to go back. Stop by and visit him when you can." With that Naruto left suddenly from the stand.

"There is only so much advice that you can give to the next generation." The ramen stand owner piped up the waitress behind him blushed a bit and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah…" Kakashi answered.

"They will not take your advice but they will leave you with the bill." He chuckled handing a slip of paper to Kakashi.

* * *

"Isn't it great being back together gain like this?" Naruto beamed. Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"It feels…" Sakura started but drifted off a bit with her words.

"Like it should." Sasuke solemnly added.

"There is so much more still to discuss Sasuke. I ran off before to talk to Kakashi. He will no doubt be visiting you soon if not in the next couple of hours."

"Yes there is a lot to talk about." Sasuke said while he looked at Sakura. It made her nervous that he was eyeing her so closely and she fidgeted in her seat on the hospital bed in between 2 of the 3 most important and influential men in her life.

"So where do we start now?" Naruto asked looking to his friends.

"With Sakura…" Sasuke answered almost immediately.

She shifted again then started to play with a gold band on her finger. Since her attention was so drawn to it so was Sasuke's. It made him jump as soon as he finally noticed it. He grabbed Sakura hand and then pulled it to his face.

"What is this? Who gave this to you?"

"Naru-" But she was cut off by her husband.

"It was a present. She thought it was nice during one of our trips and didn't have cash right Sakura-chan? Said it reminded her of the one her father gave her mother." Naruto was really rushed in his answer but it seemed to be enough for Sasuke.

"For a second there I thought you might be married." Sakura was about to open her mouth when the door flew open and there stop Kakashi.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto exclaimed jumping off of the hospital bed and pulling Sakura with him. "Your late…"

"Well you see… I was eating Ramen but could not foot the bill due to a certain blonde ninja ran off so I was washing dishes."

"Always making excuses Sensei! See Sasuke things have still not changed that much. Anyways! I have to take Sakura for a second. We need to talk to Tsunade about your statues." Sasuke nodded his head to his friends reason. "Besides now that the old man is here you can do some catching up with him." And with that they were gone. Naruto was pulling a confused and angry Sakura with him to her office and he did not stop until he reached their destination and closed the door behind them. It was silent from the outside of the office but on the inside Naruto had just dropped the biggest bomb shell on Sakura.

* * *

"Do you understand what you are asking me to do?" The tears were flowing freely now from her eyes. How many times did she have to cry today? She was getting tired of it. There was no more holding them back from him. He, her _husband _was asking her to be unfaithful to him to spare his friend of some heart break. She loved Sasuke still but there was only so far she would allow that love to go. And to lie about Naruto and hers relationship, her marriage to him was just going too far.

"I'm asking you to help out my best friend."

"Your asking me to be unfaithful." Sakura had her back to him. She could not stand to look at him right now.

"No… You don't have to take it that far. But he needs us right now." Naruto reached out to Sakura and turned her around to him but she did not lift her eyes to look at him.

"I can't do this Naruto. I can't lie about our love!"

"Its not lying Sakura-chan. Its just preserving…"

"You can't preserve everything forever. Everything had a beginning and end."

"And I'm not asking you to do this forever. Just until he is settled." Sakura was silent. She could not even look at Naruto at this moment.

"He's my best friend Sakura…" Naruto's hand reached under her chin and gently guided it to the side and up so he could look into her aqua stare. They were hard and full of tears.

"And I'm your WIFE!" She slap his hand away from her face.

"Sakura-chan please… " He took her hand into his and started to stroke them with his thumbs.

"I…"

"Please…" He lowered his forehead onto her hands. It made Sakura sigh. She was so confused. But she owed him. She owed him for saving her from her loneliness, for giving her so many second chances and never asking for anything in return but her love.

"Ok…" Her voice was raspy. She sounded defeated.

"That's my Sakura-chan…" She felt his arms wrap around her and he placed a small kiss on her forehead. She was shaken and tired and he could feel it. "Lets go back and say good bye to him and then we can go home ok? I'll run you a nice bubble bath and then we can talk more about this."

She nodded her head slowly. But she really did not want to talk about it anymore. She had accepted his request and there was no going back on her promise to Naruto.

* * *

As soon as they returned home Sakura went straight to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat. She had not said much to Naruto since they left the hospital. Only a simple yes or no to any of the questions he might ask her. She was walking around with a dazed look on her face and it was only when she was preparing the carrots for the curry that she really snapped out of her trance when she cut a little to far and nicked her finger. Naruto noticed first when he saw her starting to bleed.

"I don't know if I like that new ingredient your adding to the carrots there…" He jest to try and lighten the mood.

"What?" Sakura question and then she looked down. She cursed and was about to stick her finger into her mouth when Naruto beat her to it. He sucked and then placed a small kiss.

"You should be more careful my love…" He didn't know what he had said but after he had finished she had flung herself against him and was clutching onto him for dear life. It had thrown Naruto off a bit and he had to steady himself a bit so he did not tumble over. She started to sob again. Just when she had thought that all of her tears had been cried out from her body already more just seemed to come out.

"Why… Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to?"

"Because this is where he belongs… With us. We are his family." He stroked her hair and then reached behind her and turned off the burner of the stove.

"But supper…" She questioned.

"We can eat later… Right now I need to reassure you…"

"Reassure me about what?"

"How much I love you for allowing me to help my friend. Our friend…" With that he picked her up and carried her into their room.

He placed her on their bed and rested his body over hers pressing her into the bed. He was kissing her cheek. It was so salty.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered in between his kisses. "How much of these tears were my fault?" He licked her cheek a bit and it caused Sakura to close her eyes and sigh her hands slid their way under his shirt to his back. Naruto shivered and then started to assault her with more kisses down her neck to her collar bone. A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips now and all current sadness seemed to disappear momentarily replaced with sexual desire. It was not long until clothing was removed and their passion had reached its high. It was a bit rougher then usually this time. Naruto found Sakura almost animalistic at times during their love making and his back wound no doubt show this in the morning as it was filled with scratches where Naruto had dug her nails into his back trying to cling to Naruto for dear life. It left both Naruto and Sakura panting and exhausted. Naruto was the first one to fall asleep. But Sakura remained awake. The moon had rows during their passion and Sakura could see the light from it filtering through their blinds. She pulled on a light robe and walked over to the window lifting the blinds a bit to get a better look at the night sky. She leaned her head on the window feeling the cold glass on her face. She closed her eyes and then opened them again to see a figure standing below her window. It started her at first and it was too dark to know who the figure was that was looking right at her. The only thing that she could make out was Sharingan.

* * *

Sorry guys that it has taken me so long to get through this last chapter.XD It was a bit of a struggle because I was trying to figure out how things should work out. But I think I have things more figured out now. Oh and in other news. I opened myself a Live Journal account those of you who own one can listen to my rantings and discussions about this story and any of my other rantings. So please visit my profile for more information. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sharingan… It was blood red but there was only one of them.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned under her breath. Her forehead still pressed against the glass. Seems he had been walk by that late at night and had lost himself staring at Sakura and Naruto's apartment.

"Prevert…" Sakura muttered under her breath shaking her head. No she knew he was not trying to get a quick peek at them. But he must have known Naruto's plan because he would have not been.

"He must be as confused as I am…" She said in a hushed voice.

They made eye contact and Sakura nodded her head and she turned from the window picking up on of Naruto's issued Jounin sweaters pulling it over her small frame to cover herself after she removed the thin robe that she had previously just put on. It was too big for her and hug off her shoulders. The sleeves swallowed her arms and she had to pull at them in order to see her hand. A pair of shorts followed and after she gathered her hair into a pony tail she picked up a set of their apartment keys and made her way to the front door. Naruto would not even notice that she had left the room. He usually slept soundly after they made love.

Sakura opened the door carefully and quietly to their apartment, slipping out. He would be waiting at the bottom of the stairs. And he would offer her some sanity and direction. He always did after all he was their mentor. He had lived through so much that Sakura swore beneath his lazy, carefree exterior Kakashi had enough life experience to last him several life times. She made her way finally to the top of the stair case and stopped for a moment turning back to look at the humble little door of Naruto and hers apartment. It never looked so small to her before. But it held many happy memories, right?

Yes it was an apartment their home sweet home. They both had such busy lives at this point in their lives that a house or a mansion as Naruto had promised her was on hold until they made the jump into parenthood. But sometimes Sakura had wished that they did live in a house. Naruto seemed to have a habit of collecting things. He sure was a pack rat sometimes. And every time he came back from a mission he would carry some trinket back with him. And they always would be the most unpractical object Naruto could find on his travels. It was getting a bit tight on space their little apartment.

Sakura gripped the railing of the stairs and let out a sigh.

But there were so many happy memories there. Especially their first night there in their little "love nest" as Jiraiya had called once he first heard the news that Sakura and Naruto had made the leap into living with one another. Because at the time there were not even engaged. She should have never trusted Naruto with the job of setting up the electricity.

* * *

"Naruto…" 

"Yes my little blossom?"

"Why did the lights just go out?"

"OH… um… That… Well you see… "

"Naruto… Sweety" She gritted her teeth together and she stressed the endearment. "You did remember to talk to the electrical company about us moving in a day earlier right?"

But there was no comment from him. Instead he turned his back to her and started to slink around the corner of boxes marked. 'kitchen ware.' But because of the lack of lighting his escape from Sakura was not so successful and Sakura heard a large crash followed by a quick response.

"I didn't do it…"

Sakura sighed, "Hold still Naruto before you wreck more things… I'll try to find where we packed some candles."

She felt her way through the dark room and just before she was going to reach one of the box piles in front of her a hand jumped out and grabbed her writs roughly pulling her to a strong chest. She felt Naruto nuzzle her neck with his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned in a shocked voice.

"Hush Sakura-chan," was all she could make out from the mumbling she felt. "We don't need candles." She could feel a kiss followed by the last comment. "At least… we don't need them for what I have planned." Naruto's hands started to make their way up Sakura's thighs.

Sakura could feel her face burning from a blush. When Naruto wanted to he could always bring a blush to her cheeks with such bold statements about intimacy. It was such a change sometimes from the spunky little boy she used to know. Sure Naruto was still the light hearted idiot from her childhood but now he could take her breath away with one stoke of her thigh. There were no words after that just the sound of clothing rustling as they were being removed from their bodies. They also knocked over a couple boxes as the stumbled to get into the bedroom. But they never made it. Sakura had pulled them down to the ground in their living room.

* * *

Sakura still held onto the railing and then straightened herself out. The sudden memory had washed through her. Kakashi was waiting. There was no time for remember the good times when she had to start preparing for the bad ones that were most defiantly going to come.

"What you doing out her perverted sensei? Hoping to catch a glimpse of a married women."

"Last I heard you were on the market again. Or at least that's what I was informed." Sakura eyebrows creased immediately. "I didn't think that you would actually agree to it. So I was very surprised when Sasuke kept going on about his plans with your relationship. A quick marriage, children, clan restoration."

Sakura bowed her head when she heard what Kakashi was saying and sat on one of the stairs she had just came down. "It was his decision…"

"Not yours?"

"I support my husbands decision…" Her head was still bowed.

"Who are you trying to convince with that statement… Youself? Because its sure not conceiving me. Why Naruto would ever suggest such a thing for you to do it insane." Kakashi's hand scratched at the back of his head.

"Its not in his character I agree… And Naruto should not be doing things like this because it might just end up hurting everyone in the end. But I honestly believe that Naruto and Sasuke have always had something that was much stronger then my relationship with them. Marriage or no marriage, I believe that Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship bordedlines family. If Sasuke wants to remain in the past Naruto will try to give it to him. After all we have all wanted the past for so long. It seems that just when we are just about to escape it… it comes back to hurt us."

"So that's why you agreed?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes…I love him to much not too…" Sakura hugged herself.

"You students will be the end of me I always knew it… From the day that I first brought out the three bells." Kakashi sat next to her now patting her on the back.

"Thank you sensei…" She whispered.

* * *

The rain was fairly hard now and Sakura could no longer escape his grasp.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. He placed his hands on Sakura'a face and pulled her into him. "Don't run from this… please… I beg you…"

"Sasuke… I can't"

"Yes Sakura…" She whispered as he brought his lips closer to hers. They were just hovering now over hers. She could already taste him on her lips. "You can't tell me that your heart is not racing right now… Because I know it is. I can feel it." Sasuke pushed her roughly against the front door of the aparment and she gasped a bit. "Its excited and the sound of its rhythmic pounding is just maddening to me…" But it was not love that it was racing from.

He closed the distance between them. All Naruto could do was watch and then something inside him kicked. It made his heart lurch and Naruto knew this was a mistake. Jealousy started to build within him.

Sasuke started to deepen the kiss and Sakura was allowing it. She did not know what else to do. That little voice inside her that had held her feelings for Sasuke safe for so long was allowing her to continue. If not for closer.

Sasuke threw Sakura to the bed quickly removing her clothing. He was so experienced… Too experienced. Sakura slinked away from him on the bed.

"Sasuke…I don't know about this."

"I can fell it buring within you Sakura… Don't deny it any longer."

His lips fell upon her skin and then he ripped at her button shirt. The sounds of the buttons hitting the wooden floor made Naruto cringe. "Your beautiful Sakura…"

His mouth was down again assaulting her body.

"Naruto…" Sakura gasped out loud. Just then…

Naruto shot up from the bed. He was covered with sweat. It was too real. It was all too much for him. He rubbed at his face trying to clear his mind of the memories of the dream or rather the nightmare. He looked to his left but found the sheets next to him in bed were unoccupied and cool.

"Sakura?" He questioned stumbling out of bed. A moment of panic. Where was she was he could think about.

Just then Sakura walked through the bedroom door.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" She questioned to see her husband with a pair of his pants half on and his arm through one arm hole. He moved forward hugging her tightly.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. He looked worried and it scared her. She needed to be strong for him now.

"Sakura… I know I asked you to do this… But…"

"Its ok Naruto… I'll be ok." She said stroking his cheek. She need to comfort him.

"But Sakura…"

"Hush… We will be ok."

Naruto's eyes widen. She seemed so sure of them. She seemed so sure of it. Little did Naruto know that Sakura was just as scared as she was of the future.

* * *

A.N.

Yeah… I'm still alive but I bet that a lot of you thought I was just another author lost in the sea of the interweb. I really appreciated all the people how commented on my last chapters. I know this one is short but I was struggling with it for a while and I was busy with my personal life that I was not able to update it for so long. Hopefully you guys have not forgotten the story. I am trying my best to get the Saku/Naru moments in there as much as I can. But with a storyline like this its kinda hard to have them be all lovely dovey thus why I added the flash back. I will try my best to satisfy the Saku/Naru fans. But I am going to keep you guessing on how this story is going to end and remain on the boarder. Hopefully this will not upset you guys.


End file.
